he didnt save me
by riley book
Summary: so james has just bitten bella while fighting with edward.edward must make the dicision to save bella or to let her become a vampire...


**Shopianova**

By: Erica Tmej

Chapter one: The Place

The sun had just risen in the peaceful country of Shopianova. The guards of the prison were just making their rounds of the final night shift, keeping things under control with their powers. You see, everybody in Shopianova had at least one supernatural power that's why it's set off in another part of the North Pole where it is always warm. This is the place where everybody goes when they are special. Nobody goes there because their "_**special**_". Nooooo! They go there because they have a gut feeling and a tingling sensation. The powers can range from anywhere from flight to shape-shifter. All of the powers that kids have dreamed up of can be found here. People get jobs on what their power is. For example, if your power is in the category of aggression you'll probably get a job as a guard. There are only a few rules in Shopianova. The first was to respect the authority. The second was that you couldn't show your powers to a mortal / human (Novians thought of themselves as gods). And the third and most important was that any person who possessed two or more powers was to be sent to prison immediately when they turn 16. These people are considered a threat to the government. They were called Peprisculars. Or Peps for short. About 15% of the population in Shopianova are Peps. There have been rumours about what the government and the royal court do to the Peps. There is a royal court in which there is a king, his wife and if they have any: kids. The king right now is King McEgginton. McEgginton is a fat man with a crown of hair around his cubby head. His power is to read other people's thoughts. The only thing the royal court does is make up the laws. The authorities are the ones who enforce the law. All of the citizens are afraid of the authorities who call themselves the Alaman. The Alaman kept the peace with the fear that the citizens give them. The Alaman's main job is to track down the Peps which they are very good at. Alaman men are all stocky built, tall with broad-shoulders. Beady, hate filled eyes that are the only part of their bodies that bypassers can see. They give out the air of authority. Very few people have the courage to stand up to the Alaman and even they don't interfere with them when they go out to prosecute citizens. The reason is that the citizens, when they look into their eyes they don't see pity, remorse or worry. They see a deadly expression with no pity in what they do. There have been rumours that they have been brain-washed and another that the Alaman are really the people in charge, not the King but those rumours have been quickly silenced. There is a secret underground organization that wants the Alaman not in charge. They call themselves the Testimonts. Very few people know about the Testimonts and that's fine by them. The Testimonts were actually Peps. But nobody knew. Some Peps survive their life in Sopianova because they avoid prison. They live in-cognito as simple and humble peasants by day and super heroes by night. At night they track down criminals and the Alaman take credit for it. The Peps call themselves the _Nofis_ or "We are the strong ones".They call themselves that because at the time then it's the _"Alacarta moins"_ or "the time of lost, and sorrow" for the good king and queen of Sopianova have just been murdered by an assassin. And bandits that have been exiled are creeping into the country. No one knows that there's a daughter and son of the king.

15 years later...

Cory and Selena were just waking up in the bed that they shared in the house of their parents. Life has been strict for the last sixteen years. Ever since the good King and Queen died and the Alaman have been in charge. They have made up new rules and made everybody holding on to what they have most dear. Selena looked around the room that has been her and her brother's home for the last sixteen years. It had beige walls and a roof made of tiles that often leaked when it rained. Today it was her and her twin brother Cory's 16 birthday. It was a big day for them. Today was the day they learned what their power was. It's called Chamber Day. It was the most exciting day for the kids and the most nerve-racking experience for the parents. They always wondered if their children were going to be Peps. If that was the case then they will be escorted immediately to prison after that person said good-bye to their family. The Alaman conduct the ceremony. They read a name of the list and that person goes into a room and in that room there is a chamber. The person steps into the chamber and then just stands still. The chamber in programmed to loosen up the supernatural ability/es. Then to make sure that the theory is right then it makes an illusion that makes the person use their power/s. For example if the chamber thinks your power is flight then the chamber would make an illusion of a landslide coming right at them. If the person is a Pep than they are given the number of test that the chamber thinks how many powers they have. The chamber was invented by Charlie and Nickolas Misting. They were the founders of Sopianova and they had the most amazing powers that any Novian could remember. Nobody really knows what their powers really were but the chamber does and when it detects it, it will go all haywire. It has never happened. Selena was nervous. "What if I'm a Pep", the question keep circulating around in her absorbent head. Selena was a short skinny girl with dirty-blond hair and green eyes. She always thought that there was always a logical solution. She does well in school, is shy and although she doesn't know it she's quite sought after by the boys because of her beauty. But the closer Chamber Day came more people kept to themselves. The only one who wasn't in affect of Chamber Day was Cory. Cory is a broad-shouldered young man that has a natural sense of good humour. Unlike Selena he has blond hair and blue eyes. He didn't do very well in school but in athletics he thrived. He was the caption in every sport, the first one to be picked in sports and was the most popular kid in school. The school that Selena and Cory went to was called Perfect "_Novalle"_. That name fits the school very nicely because that school in particular have produced the least Peps in Shopianova. They believed that if they did discipline than they scared the sensitive power out of the Pep than they would be normal. All Peps that have 2 powers have a sensitive power and a aggression power. The school taught the required classes along with unusual classes. Nobody knows what these classes are, only the kids know and they won't tell. The school had red brick walls and a tiled roof that kept the rain out very nicely. Unlike allot of buildings and businesses Perfect "_Novalle_ " was not broke. It was actually very rich. It's reputation grew because the school kept giving money to the poor. Selena and Cory were one family of many that needed the money. Selena and Cory had been orphans since they had been little and had been adopted by Agatha and David Jones, a little family that runs the convenience store on Road to King way. The school who everybody thought of as Generous school gave education to orphans from the orphanage. Everybody was excited to go there. But once they went in it was brutal. It was a boarding school and the rules were strict. No getting up past 10, no bad talk about the new government, and no mention of Peps. Nobody knew it but the Alaman were the new government. They wrote the laws, attacked people and made every citizen cower in fear of the unknown government. Some new rules that they made were to pay taxes, orphans couldn't go to school and everybody had a curfew of 10:00 at night. They knew that the Peps were going out at night to gather supplies and kill them [Alaman].

Selena and Cory were walking home from school when they heard a cry that sounded like a man. Every day they had to walk by the prison that held the Peps, so it was natural that they heard screams. But this one was different. It sounded like it was coming from just outside the giant walls not on the inside. Being the curious type that they were they went over to investigate. As they rounded the last bend toward the door Cory stopped Selena. "Listen", he said. She did. The sound sounded like it was coming from behind them. "Inside", she hissed at him. There was an abandoned warehouse behind them. This part of town had to be deserted when the prison was built so there could be no secret messages between the people and the Peps. Selena and Cory dove into the doorway just as the two men were coming down the alley. One was in an Alaman suit and the other was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He had a boyish face and was medium built with long legs and arms. He seemed to be wrestling with the Alaman. As they watched the Alaman pinned the other man down and Selena and Cory saw the Alaman's eyes. "He's the_ Alule_ of the Alaman_",_ he thought bitterly. Selena suddenly felt a surge of anger because she had come to the same conclusion as Cory. This was the man who had taken away children and killed adults. She rushed out from their hiding place before Cory could stop her. "Let him go", she screeched at the Alaman. He looked up in surprise and laughed. For some reason his laugh angered Selena even more. An unknown force took hold of her and before she knew it her mind swept the Alaman off the other man. Selena rushed to the other man. He was lying down on his back. When Selena reached him, he moaned quietly. Selena helped him into a sitting position. She didn't hear Cory approach so when he said "I'll go check on the Alaman", she jumped. Cory went to check the Alaman. He touched his neck. There was still a pulse. "He's out cold", he said to Selena with a boyish grin on his fifteen year old face. "Shut up Cory", was her replied. As Selena helped the other man to his feet Cory examined the Alaman. "He defiantly is the_ Alule_ of_ them_", he thought. There was only one reason he could know for sure that this man was the _Alule. _All the other Alaman had brown eyes but the current _Alule _had blue eyes. Sure enough the man's eyes were blue. He knew this man was no imposter. Only if you had a death wish would you wear an Alaman's cloths if you were not an Alaman yourself. He quickly searched the man's pockets. "Poison, knives, the handbook to being an Alaman and a copy of all the rules of Shpianova. He took the poison and poured it out into the street's cracks. He took the knives and hid them in the nearest warehouse. Then he turned his attention back to the man that his sister was slowly helping to his feet. "When his knees gave out for the umpteenth time Selena gave up. She slowly lowered him to the ground and propped his back against the wall. "Who are you", Cory said to him. He gave him a curious look and said, "More importantly who are you?" His voice had a tone to it that said he was used to people looking up to him. Cory looked at Selena. She gave a slight nod of her head. "I'm Cory and this is my sister Selena", he said to him. The man nodded. "I'm Jason", he said. He stared at Cory and Cory meet his stare back evenly. "Better look out for this one", Jason thought. Still shaky, Jason tried to get up from his sitting position but as soon as he got up he slid back down. "Thank you for saving me", he said to Selena. "You're welcome", she replied. To Cory she seemed emotionally and physically drained. Her face was pale and glistening with sweat. Jason had noticed that too. "Always happens", he said to himself. "Excuse me. What was that?" Cory asked him. He cleared his throat before answering. "I said that it happens all the time", he said and seeing the question forming on both Selena and Cory's lips he went on, "What happens to people when they use their powers before there of age. They [the powers] came out of there powers only when the person in particular feels a strong emotion. Many children have gone to prison because they babbled to their parents and they called the Alaman and then the person was believed to be Pep. That's only in the present time. Before this _new government _the only response a parent said to the child was if they were feeling okay. That was in the time of good King McEgginton." He sighed as if the speech he had just given had drained the life out him. He slumped. Selena and Cory thought that he had died but then Jason just gave a huge snore that made both of them jump. "Well we better call it a night", said Cory, all sense of seriousness gone. Selena and Cory's parents were used to having them stay out night and not being there in the morning. That's the reason that their parents pack a sleeping bag, a pillow and food in their backpacks before they go to school. As soon as Selena's head hit her pillow she fell asleep. As Cory was steeling down into his sleeping bag Jason called to him softly. Cory jumped for about the umpteenth time that evening. "Come here boy", said Jason. "I want to tell you something about your sister." Immediately Cory was at attention. He thought of Selena as his little sister even though they were born at the same time. "What about her?" he said icily. "I'm sorry to say but your sister's a Pep", he said without hesitation. "What? How do you know?" Cory replied again in an icy voice. "Well", he began "When Selena went all queasy it was the first sing. When Pep uses their power before there of age they have a nervous breakdown. I left some parts out of "the first time it happens" story. It only happens to Peps. Why do you think the parents reported their children to the Alaman? It's because they get a reward of money if they report in Pep to the government. The parents know Cory! How they do I have no idea but I think that there Alaman in disguised. If there Alaman then they never tell the kid what their power is. They usually kill the original parents or sell them to slavery. How it works is that probably when the parent reports there's a specific Alaman with the power to transform into other people. So, when they think that there's Pep in a household then they send her in. But here's the catch. They can only target one person at a time. That help's the people who want to save the Peps. That's the organization that I work for. When there targeting another person we sneak in and take the person. But we don't take then against their will. We ask them. A life in prison or a life of freedom. Any questions?" Cory was just bursting with questions. "How do you know who they're targeting?" Cory asked. "We have spies", Jason replied shortly. "Oh and by the way. Don't you dare tell anybody this. If you do than I will personally hunt you down. Got it?". Cory nodded hastily. Selena stirred in her sleep. Cory and Jason acted as one. They slide down into their sleeping bags and pretended to sleep. Selena got up. And say Jason and Cory sleeping so she went back to bed, curled up in her sleeping bag and fell asleep. " Jason why are you telling me this?", Cory asked. "Because I want you to know and I want you to join my cause. Were the Testimonts"


End file.
